


Supernatural - Carry On

by AnSeanchai



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 Carry On, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Finale, carry on, mature content, spn finale, wayward son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnSeanchai/pseuds/AnSeanchai
Summary: A fix-it fan fiction to the season 15 finale of Supernatural. I know this might not be how everyone wanted it to go and I'm a little out of practice for writing and appreciate that but I wanted to give as many characters a happy ending as possible.I do not own the characters of this fan fiction nor the title of Supernatural. It is simply for entertainment purposes only and credit for the characters and the show lies with their respective creators and owners.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Supernatural - Carry On

It's 08:00 and Sam and Dean wake up in the Bunker with the alarm going off and Miracle is there to greet Dean, and they enthusiastically start their morning routine to music.

"Nothing weird coming over the wire. Social media looks clean.  
You got anything?" says Sam.  
Dean is looking intently at his computer screen. "Dean?"

Dean, nodding seriously "I got something."

Sam and Dean then pull up outside a restaurant in the Impala before getting out, both then leaning against the car and looking out at something.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Dean?" asks Sam.

"Oh, I don't have a choice. This is my destiny." replies Dean.

They then both look up to a street banner that says "Welcome to the 43rd Annual Akron Pie Fest!”  
"It's just so beautiful." Says Dean, choking up.

"Are you crying?"

"What? No. You’re crying. I'm...  
I'm gonna go get some, uh..."

"Pie." said Sam

"I'm gonna get some damn pie."  
Sam sits quietly on a bench as Dean walks across the street with a large box of pies in his hands. Somebody then walks in front of him, almost knocking into the box as Dean veers around him.

"Excuse me. Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Dean says, annoyed. 

Dean then sits down next to Sam on the bench, with 6 slices of pie in the box.

"Hey. Ah!" Says Dean, satisfied, as he sees the pies before looking at Sam. 

"What? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, Dean. I'm fine."

"No, come on. I know that face. That's, uh...That Sad Sam face."  
"I'm not Sad Sam. I'm just...I'm thinking about Cass, you know. Jack. If they could be here."

"Yeah. Yeah, no. I think about 'em, too. You know what? That pain's not gonna go away. Right? But if we don't keep living, then all that sacrifice is gonna be for nothing.  
So, quit being a friggin' Eeyore, huh?  
Come on."

Dean then motions to the slices of pie in the box. 

"Get into this, Sammy!"

"Yeah, you're right, Dean."

Sam takes a slice of pie with cream on top and then smushes it into Dean’s face.

"I have wanted to do that for a very long time." laughs Sam. 

Sam laughs as Dean uses a fork to wipe the pie off his face and eats it.  
"Oh, you're right. I do feel better."  
Outside view of a house at night. Inside the house a dad checks the mail while his kids play Checkers in the living room.

"Okay, Brady. Your move." says one of the kids

"Okay." replies Brady

"Come on, kids. Upstairs. Bath time." Calls the Mom

As the kids and mom go upstairs, a persons shadow passes outside the front door and then the doorbell rings. The kids and mom then stop on the stairs and watch as the dad goes to the door. He opens the door, but no one is there.

"Lyle?" says the Dad, turning towards his wife, leaving the door open. "Probably just some kids." as he turns to his wife "It's..."

The dad is then stabbed in the back with a large blade that protrudes out of his chest. As he falls to the ground, there are two men behind him in black suits wearing creepy, smiling skeleton masks. The man in front has the knife in his hand.  
  
"Run!" shouts the mom to the kids.  
The mom and kids quickly run upstairs as the men follow. The kids run into a bedroom and close the door. The mom is in the hallway, leaning against the bedroom door as one of the men approaches. She screams as the man stabs her. Then the kids hide underneath the bed in the room, the bedroom door then opens slowly and the killer is standing in front of the door while the mom is on the floor.

The killer then enters the bedroom and starts looking around, stopping at a bed and pulling the blanket up to look under it. There is nothing there. From the perspective of the floor, we see his shoes as he walks around the room some more and stopping next to a second bed in the room. As he turns around to walk towards the door, we see the kids hiding under this bed.

The kids are scared underneath the bed but trying to be quiet. A few seconds later the older boy is pulled from under the the bed by his feet and both kids scream as they're taken.

The next morning, Sam and Dean arrive at the house in their FBI suits. There is yellow crime scene tape across the front door. Sam and Dean approach a police officer at the door and introduce themselves.

"Agents Singer and Kripke. FBI." says Sam to the Police Officer.

"Feds do home invasions now?" replies the Police Officer

"Oh, yeah. We're full service." said Dean.

"Something weird over the wire.  
One of the bodies... Its blood was drained?" asks Sam.

"Oh, yeah. Throat torn out, the whole nine. Some kind of cannibal crap." 

"And the kids?" asks Dean.

"Taken." replies the Police Officer.

"What about the mom?" asks Sam.  
"They left her, but they ripped out her tongue." 

"Any idea what these guys look like?" Dean asks.

"Kinda. She drew this." The police officer says as they hold a drawing of person in a skeleton mask. 

"Hey, sarge? You got a second?" asks a second police officer.

"Excuse me." says the first police officer.

"Sure. Thanks for your time." said Sam.

"I recognize that face." Dean tells Sam.

"Yeah, me too."

Sam and Dean then leave the crime scene. The Impala is parked under a tree, off the road, Sam and Dean are standing on either side of the hood. Sam has a map out and Dean is looking through John’s journal.  
"Alright." says Dean. "Let's see. I think it was in '86. Dad was working a string of kidnappings along Route 77."

"77." said Sam as he checks the map

"So, uh...Akron, Canton, East Sparta. He didn't find much, but the witness did draw this." says Dean as he shows a picture of a skeleton mask in John's Journal to Sam  
"Kids were taken. The adults that weren't drained had their..."

"Had their tongues ripped out." Sam says as he cuts off Dean."

"Yeah. You know what this is? Mimes" 

Sam then rolls his eyes at Dean.

"Evil mimes." Dean says.

"Yeah, or vampires." Sam responds.

"Vamp-mimes. Son of a bitch." 

"Alright." said Sam. "Well, if this is the same nest and if the pattern holds, then they'll target Canton next."

"Okay." Dean says as he looks at John's Journal. "It says here that, uh... they target families that are living outside of town, that are isolated, kids usually between the ages of 5 and 10."

"Okay. So, who in Canton fits that bill?" asks Sam. 

It's nighttime as a black van pulls up and stops outside a suburban home. Two men in skeleton masks, each carrying a large blade get out of the van and walk up to the front door. They nod at each other as if to say ‘let’s do this’. They then turn towards the door and a machete suddenly cuts off one of their heads. As the head falls of its shoulders, Dean is behind him, holding the machete. 

"Hey!" shouts Sam.

The second vampire then turns, and Sam shoots him in the leg. Then as the vampire gasps in pain Sam approaches the vampire, gun pointed at him, and shoots him in the head. 

Sam and Dean then tie up the vampire and sit him on a large tree stump. 

"Hey." says Dean to the vampire.  
Dean then pulls of the vampire’s skeleton mask, revealing a bullet hole in his forehead, and then slaps his cheek. 

"Hey there, sleepy."

"What'd you hit me with?" asks the vampire. 

"Oh, it speaks. Not a mime. Still evil, though." said Dean.

"It was a bullet...Soaked in dead man's blood." Sam says to the vampire.

"So, let's talk kids, hmm? Those two that you grabbed a couple nights ago...Where are they?" Demands Dean.

The Vampire then laughs at this.  
Then Sam laughs as well, knowing that they have the upper hand.

"Yeah, you really should tell him."  
  
Then the vampire asks "And if I do, what? You let me go?"  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. No.  
This isn't a you-walk-out- of-here kind of a situation." Dean says mockingly. "But see, if you tell us quick, you get this."

Dean then holds up the blood-stained machete and shows it to the vampire. 

"But if you take your time, you get, uh... you get that."

Sam then opens up a switchblade to show the vampire.

"Yeah, I'll... I'll take that itty-bitty one." the vampire says, smirking.

"That's a bad choice." Sam, replies. 

Dean then holds up the machete "You see, this...This is quick. It's clean. You know, no muss, no fuss.  
You blink, and you're dead." 

The vampire looks at the small blade as Sam says, "But a blade this small...I'm gonna have to keep sawing and sawing to get your head off, and you'll feel it. Every muscle, tendon, every inch. It could take hours." 

Dean then leans in closer to the vampire and says with a smirk "Oh, and if those kids are dead, he's gonna use a spoon."

The vampire then becomes scared and unsure of what to do next and says to both Sam and Dean "They...They're not dead. They're with the nest. We...take a harvest. Every few years, grab a couple kids, raise them up, feed them right, juice them. We don't do fast food."

"Yeah. Alright. Where are they?" asks Sam. 

"Th...there in an old Barn, not too far from here."

Sam and Dean then make their way to the kids. It’s nighttime as the Impala pulls up to an old barn. Sam and Dean get out of the car and walk towards the trunk. 

Sam turns to Dean and asks, "This the place?"

"Dark, creepy, something out of Wes Craven's erotic fantasy? Yeah. It's 100% the place. Alright." Dean responds.

Dean then unlocks the Impala’s trunk, showing nothing inside at first and then he opens the false bottom to reveal the weapons stash. Sam takes out a gun and Dean picks up a box and pulls out a Shuriken, a Chinese throwing star.  
Dean, almost pleading says: "Come on, one time."

"No." said Sam. 

Why not? 

"No." 

"But we could..." Dean then makes a throwing motion with the throwing star as Sam backs out of the way.

"Go with the machete."

Sam and Dean cautiously enter the barn looking for the kids. As they walk through, vampires wearing the skeleton masks can be seen hiding inside and outside of the barn. Sam and Dean then hear a noise and approach a stall with a closed door. They open it and find the two boys in there, startling them at first. 

"Hey, boys. Okay. Come on.  
Stay behind us. We're gonna keep you safe. Come on." Dean says reassuringly. 

They all then turn to leave but four skeleton-masked vampires appear and block the door. Sam then quickly turns the kids towards the back of the barn. "Go. Go. Go. Run!"  
  
Sam and Dean stay behind in the barn, ready to face off with the vampires. They begin fighting, trading kicks and punches with Sam and Dean each beheading one of the vampires effortlessly at first before suddenly being overtaken. Sam is knocked unconscious and Dean is forced to the ground and held down by the two remaining vampires, a woman then walks over to him.

"Well, I know you. Jenny" 

[Flashback to season 1, episode 20 Dead Man’s Blood where Sam and Dean, on their first vampire hunt, find Jenny, a woman who was turned into a vampire.] 

Dean chuckles, "Son of a bitch."

"Hey, Dean." smirks Jenny.

They keep hold of Dean and stand him up, he looks over Jenny’s shoulder once he's stood up and he sees Sam, still lying on the ground, but now conscious and reaching for a machete that was dropped during the fight. Dean tries to stall Jenny to give Sam time to get the machete.

"Well, look at you." Dean then looks at the vampire standing next to him,  
"You know, we tried to kill each other back in the day. Yeah. This is so weird. It's like running into somebody in high school, you know? Somebody you don't want to see. Well, you look good. You do.  
I mean, a little dead, but, uh, good."

"Thanks." said Jenny.

"So, what, are you, like, the, uh... The big boss or something?" asks Dean.

"No. I just called dibs." 

Jenny then bares her fangs and goes to lunge forward to bite Deans neck when Sam suddenly chops her head off from behind with the machete. Sam and Dean immediately start to fight the vampires again. Sam eventually beheads the vampire he is fighting, leaving Dean fighting with the largest vampire. The Vampire grabs Dean buy the jacket and pushes him hard against a post, narrowly missing a long metal bar sticking out of it. As he continues to push Dean against the post Sam comes up from behind and beheads him. The vampire then falls to the ground.

Dean then tumbles to the ground and looks up at the metal bar, and then looks at Sam. "Son of a bitch, that was a close call." 

"Yeah" says Sam, breathing heavily, as he helps up Dean. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sam. I'm fine." 

They both take a breath and make their way outside to check for the kids. After a few minutes searching they find them hiding behind bushes close. 

Sam leans down and says to the boys: "It's okay, the bad people are gone now. You can come out now and we'll take you home."

They look at Sam and then Dean, who are looking back at them reassuringly and they slowly come out. They all climb in the Impala and drive them to the hospital where their Mom is.

When they reach the ward Sam and Dean stay behind a little and watch as the boys see their Mom in bed run to her and she holds them. 

Sam and Dean, tiredly smile as they turn to leave and drive back to the Bunker. 

Some time later after a long silent drive back they reach the Bunker. As they enter the Bunker Dean says: "We need some food, I'll take a shower then fix us something up."  
Sam follows Dean down the stairs, dropping his bag on the map table. "Sounds great, Dean."

Sam sits down at the map table then suddenly Jack appears at the other end of the table. 

"Hello, Sam!"

Surprised, Sam calls out for Dean "Dean! DEAN!"

Dean rushes over to Sam, "What is it? What's wrong?" Dean then sees Sam looking in the other direction and then turns to see Jack. 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean says with a smile on his face and both of them rush over to hug Jack. 

"We thought you weren't coming back?" Sam asks. 

"I wasn't but I had to bring someone to see you both." Jack replies. 

"What do you mean, Jack?" asks Dean.

Then from the corner Castiel shows himself to Sam and Dean. They both stand in stunned silence for a moment then go to hug Cass tightly. "What the hell?" said Dean. "We thought you were in The Empty."

"I was." Cass explains, "Jack made a deal to get me out."  
"What? how? The Empty isn't exactly known for letting anything go and you know how deals usually work out with us. " Dean said, surprised. 

Jack interupts saying, "Lets just say I would only let The Empty have a certain two Archangels if they let Castiel out, no strings attached."  
Sam and Dean are still in shock but both embrace Jack and Castiel. 

"Listen...Cas. About what you said before you..." 

"Dean, it's okay..."

"No, Cass, I have to say this, it's been killing me. Death was literally knocking at the door, you were getting covered in black ooze and..." Dean cocks his head a little as he puffs out his cheeks, hearing how absurd that sounds. "But I love you too, and I'm sorry it ended how it did. I'm so glad you're back."  
They embrace, with tears running down both their faces. 

"This wasn't the only reason I brought Castiel back." Jack says as Dean and Cass let each other go.  
"Oh yeah?" asks Dean.

"I've been making some changes in Heaven and I needed somebody I love and trust to help and Castiel was the perfect person to help with that. Castiel has now even been promoted to Archangel." Jack says smiling. "I'm still not going to be hands on but I would like someone to help make sure everything is okay and that everyone in Heaven is happy. Castiel is free to go between Earth and Heaven as much as he chooses. We will be creating more Angels that will help Cass and the people in Heaven can now pray to Angels in the same way they can on Earth. So he'll hear them."

Sam and Dean smile then Sam says: "Cass, Jack, I don't know what to say that sounds great. Cass this is amazing!" At that Jack disappears, leaving Castiel with Sam and Dean. 

"Also..." Cass points to behind Sam and Dean, "all the people from Apocalypse World have been brought back." Bobby, Charlie and all the others come and hug Sam and Dean.

"Cass, what about everyone else, this worlds Charlie, Bobby, and Mom and Dad?" asks Sam

"They decided to stay in Heaven. They thought it too much to keep being brought back. But they want you to know that they love you." said Castiel. 

Sam lowers his head solemnly but nods in acknowledgement.

"You will see them again, Sam, in time."

"I know, Cass."

Jodie and Donna squeeze their way through to Sam and Dean, "What are you doing here? I me...I mean..." stutters Sam. "It's okay, we heard about Chuck and the vampire nest, we had to come" Jodie says, smiling. They both then hug Sam and Dean. "It's so good to see you." said Donna

"Dean, can I talk to you for a moment? You're welcome to weigh in this too, Cass."

"Whats up, Sammy?"

"I've been thinking Dean. The vampire hunt...something was different. I don't know how to explain it."

"Free will, Sammy." Dean chuckles.

Sam chuckles a little "Yeah that's part of it." Sam's face turns serious. "What if we tried to retire?"

Dean grabs a beer for him and Sam "Come on, Sam, you know that isn't an option for a Hunter. We've both tried that and it didn't work out."

"I know, Dean, but I mean like a semi-retirement."

"I don't get it, Sam. We can't half retire from Hunting."

"That's true, but hear me out. What if we turn the Bunker into a sort of...People of Letters? Chuck is gone, there's no more of his stories dictating what we do. We can be our own, new and independent branch of Hunters and Researchers. No rules but our own, we can genuinely help people and give shelter to hunters, train people when needed, do research and we can take more of a back seat with Hunting but still do so if needed. With Chuck gone, I think we have a real shot at creating something here and it's safe here."

"Where did this come from Sam?" 

"I've just been thinking and I can't do this job anymore but giving it up entirely isn't much of an option, and with Chuck gone and Jack in charge it finally feels like the best time to try and just live our lives, ya know?"

"Man, I get it, Sam." Dean takes a drink of his beer and sighs with satisfaction. "Maybe we should give this a shot."

They clink their drinks together and take a swig, smiling at the future they know they have now.  


1 Year Later.

Everyone is busy in the bunker while dancing happily to the radio. It's full of life and people are happy. 

Sam hears someone shout "Hey, Sam, come check this out!" in a slightly serious tone and he rushes over and sees Eileen holding a baby girl, and he smiles from ear to ear, seeing her and his daughter, realizing everything is okay, he signs "I love you" to Eileen and she smiles and signs "I love you too" back.

He goes over to his wife, puts his arm around her and kisses before looking down at their daughter sleeping happily. The name Mary Lillian embroidered on the baby blanket and hat. 

At this point Cass and Dean come home from getting food and make their way down the stairs.

"Well ain't that cute." Dean says teasing. 

"Shh, Mary's sleeping." Sam says. "Although I don't know how with the music. She can sleep through anything."

"Hey Dean, Cass." Eileen says and goes to hug them both.

Dean grabs Cass' hand then picks up the food and starts handing it out to everyone, smiling as they do. Miracle then runs over expectantly for food but getting petted instead. Then Dean sneaks him a little of his food and puts his index finger over his mouth to playfully tell him to be quiet about getting food that he shouldn't have while everyone chuckles softly at them.

The End


End file.
